The present invention relates in general to field emission display devices, and in particular, to the use of carbon nanotubes as field emitters in display applications.
Carbon nanotubes can be manufactured in volume having different dimensions (length and diameter), including single shell (single wall) or multiple shells (multiple walls). In order to make a display utilizing carbon nanotubes, one needs to possess a low cost process inducible to high volume manufacturing. To date, a typical method mixes carbon nanotubes with an adhesive and then screen prints the mixture. This method has a lot of problems with the directionality of the nanotubes, their density in the adhesive material, and the resultant resolution of the display. Furthermore, in order to make a display, a triode structure must be built that is not obvious to be realized using such a screen printing method.